Sorbet citron et jambe de bois
by Eternara
Summary: Ahem... même pas honte. Un DumbledoreMaugrey neuneu à souhait, presque lemon avec une petite touche d'humour pour votre plus grand plaisir. Prevoyez tout de même les sacs en papiers...


Héhé...et oui, encore une fic d'Eternara...je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous inventer, cette fois ?".Et bien figurez vous que j'ai décidé franchir les bornes des limites de l'horreur...Non, plus sérieusement voici en gros ce que contient ce One Shot :

**Genre :** Romance neuneu, slash yaoi et _presque_ lemon (presque, au grand dam de Dumby qui adore le citron).Et humour, bien entendu.

**Rating :** Euh...PG - 52 ?

**Paring :** Héhé...oui, c'est un Dumby/Maugrey...un couple immonde, je sais, mais depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire un...bah voilà, c'est chose faite, maintenant.

**Résumé :** Oui, Alastor et Albus vivent un amour passionné et passionnant depuis de nombreuses années. Oui, ils passent de folles nuits d'amour le plus souvent qu'ils le peuvent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Oui, ils veulent se marier et avoir trois enfants qui se nommeront respectivement Maïté, Tarzan et Casimir. Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un gigantesque délire sorti tout droit de mon petit cerveau ramolli aux capacités limitées. Personnes saines d'esprits, passez votre chemin.

**Petite(s) note(s) :** L'histoire ne se passe pas pendant les études de Harry mais bien avant, lors de la première guerre contre Lord Voldemort, là où les aurors avaient beaucoup de boulot et où les mangemorts étaient méga puissants (les noms des mangemorts, d'ailleurs, sont pour la plupart totalement fictifs et idiots).Il faut aussi savoir qu'au début de cette fanfiction, Maugrey a déjà son oeil magique, il lui manque un bout de nez, mais il a ses deux vraies jambes à lui les siennes.

Voici donc maintenant le premier et dernier chapitre de cette fanfic : **_"Sorbet citron et jambe de bois"._**

C'est par un beau matin de décembre à Poudlard que commence notre histoire. L'air était frais et doux, le soleil venait à peine de se lever et de petits flocons de neige d'un blanc nacré tombaient sur la pelouse du parc qui serait dans quelques heures saccagée par les élèves de l'établissement. Le directeur dudit établissement était endormi dans son lit, enroulé dans ses draps blanc comme un jambon dans du cellophane, serrant contre son coeur une peluche moldue représentant Tigrou. Ce fut son phénix, Fumseck, qui le sortit de ses rêves de sorbets citron et de chocogrenouilles en mettant le feu à son oreiller.

Après s'être levé, habillé, lavé les dents, fait pipi, tout ça...le très grand Dumbledore se mit en route pour le ministère de la magie afin de régler certaines affaires importantes concernant la capture du fameux couple de mangemorts Théophile et Artémis Antrope. Dumbledore était tellement grand qu'il se cogna la tête contre le haut de sa porte.

- Aïeuh ! Dit-il en se massant le crâne.

Une fois arrivé au ministère, il se dirigea vers le bureau du ministre, Cornlius Fudge, dans lequel devait déjà se trouver une bonne dizaines d'Auror et d'Oubliators, ainsi que le ministre lui même. Et oui, ce matin là Dumby avait passé un certain moment dans son bain moussant parfumé au citron. Il était donc de ce fait à la bourre. Accélérant le pas, il aperçut, au détour d'un couloir, sortant hâtivement d'une salle pour se diriger vers le même endroit que Dumbledore, le plus grand auror de tout les temps qui n'est jamais existé sur Terre et dans toute la galaxie : Alastor Maugrey, dit "Fol Oeil".

- Alastor ? S'étonna le vieil homme (quoique l'autre n'est pas tout jeune non plus).Toi aussi, tu est en retard ?

- Ouaip, lui répondit son ami avec son grognement habituel. Me suis endormi sur mon bureau, hier soir...le travail est très dur, en ce moment...

- En effet...mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Alastor, quand nous en auront fini avec ce mage noir de mes deux, nous pourrons nous payer des vacances à Hawaï et bronzer toute la journée dans une chaise longue, sous les cocotiers, au bord de l'océan.

Fol Oeil éclata d'un rire sonore (d'un autre côté, ça aurait été bizarre s'il avait éclaté d'un rire muet...).

- Au fait, poursuivit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux, je te félicite pour la capture des Antrope...

- Roh...tu sais, c'est...c'était pas grand chose...je...baragouina Maugrey tandis que son teint devenait soudain très rouge.

Dumbledore se tut et observa l'auror pendant le reste du trajet. Son visage, couvert de cicatrices, était encadré d'une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombres et emmêlés. Albus se plu à détailler chaque marques sur son visage, à observer les restes de son nez, et il tressaillit lorsque l'iris bleu électrique de Maugrey croisa son regard. Albus posa ensuite ses yeux sur le cou entaillé de toutes part de l'auror, puis son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le torse puissant et ferme, sur les bras forts, sur les mains noueuses...son regard s'aventura plus bas encore, et l'auguste directeur de Poudlard fut pris d'une rougeur furieuse et de pensées malsaines, un petit filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Il faut dire qu'il avait du charisme, le Maugrey, et Albus n'y était pas insensible...

Quand Fudge vit les deux retardataires entrer dans son bureau et s'asseoir sur des chaises placées autour d'une table circulaire, il annonça à l'assemblée :

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons commencer. Pépito, n'oubliez pas de prendre des notes.

- Oui, Monsieur le ministre, répondit en tremblotant le dénommé Pépito, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait embarrassé par la présence de toutes ces personnes.

- Nous sommes donc là, chers amis, pour parler des aveux du couple de mangemorts Rodolpha et Antoine...

- Euh, Cornelius, l'interrompit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin, il me semble que le couple dont il est question se nomme Artémis et Théophile.

- Ah, oui...sans doute...prenez des notes, Pépito...

- Oui, Monsieur le ministre...

- Je disais donc, continua le ministre, que les aveux de Théophile et Artémis Ogeen...

- Antrope...grogna Maugrey de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Oui, euh...c'est ce que je voulais dire...prenez des notes, Pépito...

- Oui, oui...

- Donc, poursuivit Fudge dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, ce couple a dénoncé certaines personnes comme étant des mangemorts lors de leur arrestation par...par...euh, notre élite d'aurors qui...

- Cornelius ! Fit Albus d'un ton exaspéré. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas vous souvenir de l'auror qui a capturé les Antrope ?

- Ben, euh...

- Alastor Maugrey, auror au service du ministère depuis plus de trente ans, sans doute le meilleur d'entre tous ! Dit Dumbledore en désignant d'un geste théâtral le concerné qui semblait véritablement intéressé par ses boutons de manchette.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fit Fudge, de plus en plus confus. Monsieur Maugrey, bien sûr...prenez des pépitos, Notes...lança-t-il à son assistant dans un grand moment d'égarement.

Tandis que Fudge continuait son discours, enchaînant bourde sur bourde, lapsus sur lapsus, Fol Œil gardait les yeux fixés sur les jointures noueuses de ses mains, tournant et retournant dans son esprit les éloges de Dumbledore à son égard.

"Le meilleur d'entre tous", se dit-il. "Je ne suis pas le meilleur...Albus, lui, est bien au dessus du reste du monde...C'est vrai, quoi, il a trop la classe...C'est un horrible charmeur, voilà tout...".

Son oeil magique pivota vers Dumbledore, qui lui adressait, sous sa longue barbe qui pouvait facilement rivaliser avec celle du Père Noël, un sourire radieux. Les joues de Maugrey s'empourprèrent et son oeil glissa (meuh non, pas au sens propre...) vers les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore, puis vers son nez aquilin surmonté de lunettes en demi-lune (il n'a d'ailleurs jamais retrouvé l'autre moitié).Son coeur fit pirouettes et soubresauts lorsque l'auror contempla son cou long et fin, au creux duquel il aurait bien niché ce qu'il lui restait de nez...Maugrey se gifla mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Cornelius Fudge, ainsi que le reste des personnes présentes dans cette salle, attendait une réponse de sa part.

- Je, euh...bafouilla-t-il, encore à moitié plongé dans ses pensés, vous...vous pouvez répéter la question, j'ai...j'ai pas bien entendu ce que...euh...

Un rire parcouru l'assemblée. Ce fut Alice Londubat qui répondit à sa question.

- Mr Fudge vous demandait quelles étaient les circonstances de l'arrestation, Alastor.

- Ah, oui je...c'était il y deux jour, vers 14h30, il faisait froid, j'allais au supermarché...euh...bref, passons...soudain, j'ai entendu des cris, des hurlements, alors j'ai passé en revue tout le magasin grâce à mon oeil, et dans la réserve, j'ai aperçut les Antrope qui faisait usage du sortilège Doloris contre les propriétaire du magasin...

- Et, poursuivit Fudge qui voulait en finir au plus vite, n'écoutant que votre courage, vous avez lâché votre chariot et vous êtes précipité vers les malfaiteurs, à qui vous avez collé une bonne raclée par des moyens bien de chez vous, c'est cela ?

- C'est à peu près ça...

- Ensuite, ils vous ont supplié de les épargner...

- Mouais...

- Et ils ont livré certains de leurs amis Mangemorts.

- Les Mangemorts n'ont pas d'amis, Monsieur le ministre, dit Pépito à mi-voix, tout en prenant des notes sur son carnet bleu indigo.

- Vous, prenez des notes et fermez-là, répliqua Fudge.

- Moui, Monsieur le ministre...

Dumbledore laissa échappé un petit rire et Maugrey ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

"Nan mais, c'est pas vrai !", pensa Fol Œil dans ses pensées (pensa dans ses pensées...quelle perspicacité, vraiment...), "Un démon malfaisant est en train de dévier mon esprit, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à Albus de cette façon ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à Albus tout court, d'ailleurs ?".

Trop occupé à débattre intérieurement avec lui-même sur la façon dont il convenait de penser à Albus Dumbledore, Maugrey n'écouta pas le reste de la réunion et se contenta d'un vague signe de tête lorsque le ministre lui demanda s'il était en accord avec les dispositions prises par le ministère pour retrouver les mangemorts dénoncés par les Antrope (à savoir Lucy Fer, Dorothée Léfone, et Eugénius Tenssil).

- Nom d'une chaussette mouillée ! Jura Albus Dumbledore (le sage, l'unique, le magnifique) lors d'un repas à Poudlard, vers midi, en lisant tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? Lui demanda le professeur McGonagall, interloquée.

- "Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, plus grand auror que le ministère ai jamais...blablabla...lors d'une attaque de Mangemort qui...blablabla...accompagné d'Alice Londubat et d'autres célèbres...blablabla...s'est fait trancher la jambe droite par Iphigenia Lissime, partisane de Lord Cétroduradir. Il est actuellement à Sainte Mangouste, perdant des quantités astronomiques de sang, suspendu entre la vie et la mort."

- Punaise de crotte de veracrasse ! C'est pas vrai !

- Et pourtant, Minerva, et pourtant...

- Albus, vous...vous croyez que...qu'il...articula Minerva avec difficulté, tout en cherchant dans la poche intérieure de sa cape son petit mouchoir en dentelles à motifs écossais.

- Je...je n'en sait rien, Minerva, je...

Et soudain, Albus Dumbledore (le grand, le vaillant, le tout-puissant) se leva brusquement de sa chaise (un peu trop brusquement, peut-être, car Madame Chourave eu un sursaut de terreur et Filius Flitwick s'effondra sur la table, la tête dans son ragoût de mouton) et sortit de la grande salle comme un prince, sa barbe blanche battant l'air à chacun de ses pas. A peine une heure plus tard, il était déjà à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, tenant par sa poignée une petite boîte bleue, hésitant à ouvrir la porte devant laquelle il soliloquait à mi-voix depuis un bon quart d'heure.

"Et si je m'était trompé de salle ? Et s'il était déjà mort ? Et si les vaches avaient des ailes ? Et si la sol fa mi ré do ?" se répétait-il sans cesse.

Il se décida néanmoins à ouvrir cette fameuse porte devant laquelle notre Dumby (le vrai de vrai, le méga fort, le trop top mieux) est scotché depuis des lustres et des lampadaires électriques. Et cette fichu porte dont je parle depuis tout à l'heure s'ouvrit sur...une petite vieille aux cheveux gris, habillée d'une robe de chambre miteuse dont la couleur d'origine est indéfinissable, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Dumbledore (le superbe, le blablabla, machin, tout ça...) et ce dernier, interloqué, lui demanda :

- Euh...pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle, mais...je cherche mon ami Alastor, et je me demandais si vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard, traîner dans un coin...

- Alastor Maugrey ? Fit la vieille femme de sa voix chevrotante. L'auror unijambiste ?

Albus hocha gravement la tête de haut en bas, ce qui signifie, comme chacun le sait (du moins je l'espère), oui.

- Il est dans la salle d'à côté, répondit la vieille dame. Ici, il n'y a que moi.

- Ah...oui...bon, et bien, je...au revoir, mademoiselle...

La vieille agita fébrilement la main tout en se disant que Albus Dumbledore pouvait parfois être d'une connerie monstre, tandis que cette satanée porte dont je parle pour rien depuis fort longtemps se refermait. Dumbledore se dirigea donc vers la bonne porte, cette fois-ci (qui était en fait absolument identique à la ptain de porte de tout à l'heure, mais ça, le lecteur s'en contrefiche (et il a raison, d'ailleurs moi aussi je m'en tape le coquillard)), et entra sans plus de cérémonie.

- Ah ! Albus, je savais bien que tu finirais par me trouver... Grogna une voix que Albus ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Alastor ! Répondit notre directeur préféré d'un ton joyeux en tournant la tête vers son ami. J'espère que tu vas b...PAR LA COUILLE GAUCHE DE MERLIN !

Après avoir laisser échappé un magnifique juron et changé plusieurs fois de couleur, Dumbledore se précipita vers Maugrey qui était en bien piteux état. Et encore, le mot est faible. Son lit était maculé de taches de sang, de nouvelles cicatrices parsemaient son visage, et sa jambe droite, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, c'est à dire pas grand chose, était enroulée dans un épais bandage rouge sang, qui devait sans doute être blanc à l'origine. Malgré cela, Maugrey Fol Œil semblait plutôt en forme. Voyant l'anxiété de Dumbledore, il tenta de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Albus, je vais bien, tout va bien.

- Toi peut-être, mais ta jambe, je ne crois pas...

- Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure sans importance, assura Maugrey à Dumbledore en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

"Merlin, que ses mains sont douces..." se surprit-il à penser, avant de s'apercevoir que le vénérable et vénéré directeur de Poudlard portait des gants en velours blanc.

- Pourtant...commença Albus. Je pensais que...la Gazette du Sorcier disait que tu étais suspendu entre la vie et la mort...

- Toi, tu as encore lu les ragots de Rita Skeeter...

- Je pensais que c'était vrai, pour une fois...j'y aurais mis ma barbe au feu !

- Tu aurais vraiment voulu me voir à l'agonie sur mon lit d'hôpital ? Demanda Alastor par simple précaution.

- Non, non, bien sûr, répondit Albus avec un sourire. Mais...qui t'as donc fait...ça ?

Il désigna le morceau restant de la cuisse droite d'Alastor.

- Lucy Fer, grogna-t-il. M'a fait le coup du galion.

- Le coup du galion ?

- Ouais...on était en plein duel, quand soudain elle m'a lancé, entre deux Avadas : 'Hé, regarde, y'a un galion par terre !' Alors je me suis baissé et...**SHLACK**

- Ah, oui, en effet, ça doit faire mal...

- C'était le but, Albus...

Alastor aperçut alors la petite boîte bleue aux pieds de Dumbledore.

- C'est une nouvelle arme contre les forces maléfiques ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet étrange et mystérieux.

- Si on veut...c'est une glacière de pique-nique.

- Ah...

- Je l'ai apporté pour toi, d'ailleurs.

Alastor se sentit rougir.

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ? Continua son ami, l'air très enthousiaste, en ouvrant la glacière.

- Euh, non...une paire de chaussette ? Des chocogrenouilles ? Le tigre en peluche que Minerva t'a offert à Noël ?

Avec Albus Dumbledore, on peut s'attendre à tout.

- Et non ! Des sorbets au citron ! Lui répondit Dumbledore en sortant deux énormes cônes glacés. Tu en veux un ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir manger les deux tout seul. Quoique...

- Euh...oui, avec plaisir, Albus...

Alastor prit le sorbet et commença à le manger (non, sans blagues ? Mais que pensiez vous qu'il allait faire avec ?).

"Sucré, ce truc" se dit-il.

Il regarda Albus qui engloutissait joyeusement sa glace au citron en se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait eu dernièrement des pensées bien plus qu'amicales à son égard...il fallait qu'il le lui dise, il avait répété cette scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête...

"Bon, alors, euh...Albus, je doit te dire quelque chose d'important, même si tu vas me prendre pour un fou, cela me tient à coeur, vois-tu...non, non, ça ne va pas !" pensa-t-il avec fureur tandis que Dumbledore continuait à avaler son sorbet avec appétit. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose qui me tient à coeur...c'est important pour moi...tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais...non, c'est toujours pas ça !"

Maugrey jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Albus, qui mordait à belles dents (belles, mais peu nombreuses) dans son sorbet citron, quand ce dernier lui rendit son regard et lui adressa un clin d'oeil espiègle. Fol Oeil se lança à ce moment précis, plus rouge que jamais.

- Albus...

- Oui, Alastor ? Répondit le concerné.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important sur mon coeur pour que tu me prennes comme un fou, lâcha-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir au sens de sa phrase.

- Que je te...

Le sorbet de Dumbledore alla s'écraser sur le parquet avec pertes et fracas. Maugrey se rendit compte de sa gaffe - un peu tard, il est vrai - et tenta de se rattraper du mieux qu'il put.

- C'est...c'était pas ce que je voulais dire, je...enfin si, un peu, mais...je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux...je...Albus...

Dumbledore inclina la tête sur le côté droit, signe qu'il était tout ouï.

- Albus...je...je voulais te dire quelque chose...mince, alors...j'ai oublié ce que c'était...

Dumbledore plaqua une main sur son front d'un air affligé : que mettaient donc les medicomages dans les traitements pour rendre leurs patients encore plus stupides qu'ils ne l'étaient à l'origine ?

- Ah, ça y est, j'me souviens...je...écoute, tu sais...ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, tout les deux...euh...et dernièrement, je me suis surpris à penser à toi d'une façon...déplacée...euh...

Albus eut un petit rire amusé. Il s'adressa à son ami d'une voix douce.

- Alastor...dans la vie, il y a toujours une personne pour qui l'on éprouve beaucoup d'affection, par qui l'on est attiré...c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour...

- Merci, ça je le savais...mais...j'ai pas le droit...

- Alors prend le gauche !

- Hein ?

- Deux, trois.

- Euh...

- Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer ! S'il y a bien une chose qui est sans limites, c'est l'amour !

- Le problème, Albus, c'est que...c'est toi que je...j'aime...

- Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème...lui répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire avant de grimper sur son ami, toujours allongé dans son lit d'hôpital.

A cet instant, Maugrey eu la très nette impression que toutes les cellules de son ventre s'adonnaient à un concours de galipettes. Albus retira ses lunettes en demi-lune et ses gants en velours pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Il arracha le sorbet citron des mains d'Alastor qui tremblait comme une feuille, sans pouvoir faire un geste, puis approcha son visage tout près de celui de l'auror, tellement près que ce dernier sentait le souffle d'Albus dans son cou mutilé.

- Albus, ne...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car des lèvres chaudes et humides vinrent se poser brusquement sur les siennes. Une sensation délicieuse s'empara de Maugrey qui s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de Dumbledore. Celui-ci sentit une langue agile et presque intacte venir titiller la sienne tandis qu'une main baladeuse glissait sournoisement vers le bas de son anatomie. Dumby, excité comme une puce, commença à déboutonner l'affreux pyjama d'hôpital de son ami – amant – qui tentait vainement d'étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir, quand tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière en blouse blanche, qui tenait dans ses mains une sorte de longue sculpture en bois. Albus et Fol Œil se stoppèrent net dans leur élan.

- Euh...fit la jeune femme, très embarrassée, je...je venais dire à Monsieur Maugrey que sa jambe de bois est prête, mais je...je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...je repasserai plus tard...

Elle claqua la porte et s'en alla, traumatisée à vie. Le visage d'Albus se fendit d'un sourire amusé, puis il se pencha vers Alastor et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Où en étions nous ?...

Personne ne sut jamais d'où vinrent cris d'allégresse que l'on put entendre quelques instants plus tard.

**FIN **


End file.
